Norjalainen ja Kerjäläispoika
by Panda and Polarbear
Summary: barbie elokuva prinsessa ja kerjäläistyttö hetalia versiona. Norja on prinssi, Suomi on kerjäläispoika, jos olet nähnyt elokuvan tiedät mitä tarkoitamme, jos et lukekaa silti. Ihmisnimiä käytetty. Rating T, koska kirjoituskumppanini on hieman pervo. Nauttikaa! Huono summary, tiedetään.


Tervehdys te pikkuiset. Panda ja Jääkarhu kirjoittavat teille AWESOME tarinoita barbie elokuvista AWESOME hetalia tyyliin. Nauttikaa! Tämä on ensimmäinen tarinamme, joten olkaa kilttejä. Tämä tarina perustuu Barbien prinsessa ja kerjäläistyttö elokuvaan. Osia laulun sanoista on saatettu muokata. Ja kuten ehkä jo tajusitte emme omista barbieta ja AWESOME hetaliaa. (Jos omistaisimme, hetalia olisi kunnon yaoi sarja.)

Normi puhe: abc

Laulu: **abc**

Yhteislaulu:**abc**

Norjalainen ja Kerjäläispoika

Kauan sitten, kaukaisessa maassa kylässä joka sijaitsi vuorilla tapahtui jotakin aivan ihmeellistä. Täsmälleen samalla hetkellä syntyi kaksi täsmälleen samanlaista poika vauvaa. Toinen oli prinssi. Kuningas ja kuningatar olivat pakahtua onnesta. Prinssi Lukas tulisi viettämään ylellistä elämää. Toinen poika vauva sai nimekseen Tino. Hänen vanhempansa rakastivat häntä aivan yhtä paljon kuin kuningas ja kuningatar prinssiä. Mutta heillä oli huolia, sillä he olivat kovin köyhiä. Pystyisivätkö he pitämään huolta pikku pojastaan. Vuodet kuluivat. Prinssi oppi hovin velvollisuudet. Samaan aikaan kun Tino raatoi ompelijana ilkeän Herra Ivan Braginskin palveluksessa. Ei ollut yllätys, että niin kovin erilaista elämää eläneet prinssi ja kerjäläispoika eivät koskaan tavanneet. Sitten kohtalo puuttui peliin.

Kaikki alkoi kuninkaalliselta kaivokselta. Kaivosmiehet ilmoittivat kuninkaalle, että kulta oli loppunut. Kuningas joka oli leski järkyttyi. Valtakunta oli nyt vararikossa. Miten hän nyt huolehtisi alamaisistaan. Olisipa hän voinut kutsua apuun luotetun neuvonantajansa Franciksen, mutta tämä oli pitkällä matkalla. Hänen oli tehtävä nopeasti jotain pelastaakseen valtakuntansa, mutta mitä. Silloin hän muisti, että lähellä asui rikas, nuori kuningas joka etsi vaimoa.

"Kuninkaalliseen sovitushetkeenne on aikaa 20, korkeintaan 22 minuuttia. Ja sitten siirrytään kipin kapin historiallisen seuran puheeseenne. Sitten pitää kiirehtiä todella kiirehtiä puutarhayhdistykseen teelle. Ja... öh... sitten on matematiikkaa ja maantietoa..." Lukas poistuu sovituksesta ja alkaa laulamaan. "**En mä koskaan muuta toivo, kuin et vapaa olla sais. Rauhassa vain eikä missään mua nyt kaivattais. Jäisi läksyt, Lordit, lounaat eikä muistilistaakaan. Käskisi kukaan ei milloin miten toimitaan~. Olis ihanaa~.**" Maisema vaihtuu Ivan Braginskin ompelimoon. "**En mä koskaan muuta toivo, kuin et vapaa olla sais. Että ei kasapäin töitä aina odottais. Ei prässättävää helmaa, eikä hihaa ommella, ei puvunkirjontaa vaikka jollain häät jos on~. Olla velaton~. **"Haah. Herra Braginski." Eduard, toinen ompelijoista sanoi. "Missä luulet olevasi? Kavareessako?" Ivan kysyi Tinolta ja laskeutui alas portaita. "Pikemminkin velkavankilassa." Tino vastasi. "Naura vain. Kas sinä palvelet minua 37 vuotta." "Minähän olen maksanut jo yli puolet." Tino sanoi epätoivoisesti. "Korot päälle kultaseni. Vanhempiesi olisi pitänyt ajatella lainatessaan niin paljon." "Heidän piti ruokkia minut." Tino väitti vihaisena vastaan. "Oma vikansa." Ivan totesi ja vetäytyi toimistoonsa. "**Vapaana jos olla saa~...**" "**Vapaana jos olla sais...**" "**Niin****~.**" "**Vapaa ois hauskuuteen.**" "**Vapaa vielä veloistaan.**" "**Lentämään.**" "**Laulamaan.**" He lauloivat ja avasivat ikunansa. "**Ja sulhon katsomaan~.**" Lukas lauloi katsoen ystäväänsä ja opettajaansa Matthiasta, joka tutki puutarhassa ruusuja. Vaikka Lukasin ilme oli tunteeton, hänen silmänsä hymyilivät. "Olen pahoillani kultaseni, mutta kuten tiedät sinun on naitava kuningas Berwald. Vain niin voimme pitää huolen kansastamme." Kuningas Arthur sanoi pojalleen. "Tiedän velvollisuuteni." Lukas vastasi. "Oih. Katso. Taas uusi kihlajaislahja." Arthur sanoi innoissaan, kun palvelija Feliciano toi suuren paketin. "**Voisi onnelliseks luulla, kun mä kaiken aina saan. Ilmaista lahjaa ei ole olemassakaan.**" Lukas lauloi ja otti yhden lahjanaruista. "**Vaikka mulla ei ole mitään, paitsi luja sisu vaan. Lauluni ihmiset varmaan jäävät kuulemaan~.**" Tino lauloi ja otti kankaan käsiinsä, heilautti sen selkänsä taakse ja pyöri ympäriinsä. "**Tulen auttamaan~.**" Eduard lauloi. "**Vapaa tuskin olenkaan...**" "**Vapaa kohta kulkemaan...**" "**Niin****~.**" Lukas ja Tino lauloivat samalla kun avasivat parvekkeidensa ovet. "**Silmäni suljen, unessa kuljen, lennän kauas pois. Lähtisin matkaan en tohtisi katseen väärin silti ois.**" "**Olen prinssi mä aina.**" "**Minä maksan velkoja.**" "**Velvollisuuttansa kukaan ei voi paeta.**" He lauloivat kun violetti perhonen lensi Lukasin ohi ja sininen Tinon ohi. "**Toivo elää silti aina.**" Lukas lauloi kädessään metsätähti. "**Ei voi mua lannistaa.**" Tino lauloi kädessään kielo. "**Elämä muutakin varmaan varalleni sai. Vaapaa niin. Korkeuksiin~.**"

J:Kiitos että luitte meidän todella mahtavan alumme. Olkaa siis kiitollisia orja pandalleni joka kirjoittaa tämän. Minä jääkarhu olen vain tämän ideoija ja teen suurimmaksi osaksi luovan työn.

P:Kertokaa ihmeessä mitä mieltä olette tästä tarinasta kommenteillanne. Olisi kiva tietää, että kannattaako tätä jatkaa. Ja kyllä olemme hirveitä Hetalia ja Yaoi faneja. Joten tämä on Dennor, Sufin ja Hongice tarina (Fruk, periaatteessa). JA MIKÄ IHMEEN ORJA MINÄ OLEN!

J:Sä oot nyt mun orja. Mä tarviin orjan.

P:Never. Ensi kertaan.


End file.
